


Shinigami's soulmate

by ApotalogiaLxF



Category: Bleach
Genre: Better if you've finished the manga, Gay Sex, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 15:39:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11786214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApotalogiaLxF/pseuds/ApotalogiaLxF
Summary: When Urahara and Ichigo, destined soulmates, meet each other, what will happen?





	Shinigami's soulmate

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everyone! This a first bleach fic for me so I hope I did well and enjoy ;)

Urahara looked at his wrist where the name "Ichigo" was engraved in orange letters. At the beginning, there were just this name with nothing else and that lasted more than an hundred years. One day, the emblem of the substitute shinigami, a hollow's mask and a Quincy's cross as well popped up. I had wondered why for several days until the day Isshin and Masaki visited him announcing the birth of their son Ichigo. That struck him like lightning. He had then looked at his wrist in a awe and repeated the name in a hushed voice. After a few moments of silence, he had asked to see the little Ichigo. When his fingers had touched the soft face of the baby, he had felt a jolt of electricity through his entire body and the child had made a soft sound.

"Soulmates, huh?" Had then said Isshin nor exited nor angry either. It was just neutral like he had almost accepted it. Then, the ex-captain saw the worried look on the Quincy's face. He had had to reassure the mother in a way.

"Don't worry. I'm not the sort of creepy guy who would jump on a kid. I'll wait, I promise. I've done so for over an hundred years, what can be more years left?" Urahara said ducking his head to hide his eyes fearing the reaction of Masaki.

"I'm sure you'll be a good lover for my son." That had taken him by surprise and he had shot up his head with a dumbstruck expression and gapping dumbly like a fish. Masaki had then giggled and the couple left like that without any other word.

Not far from there, in the same town, Ichigo contemplated his wrist as well. Kisuke, who the hell could it be? He thought. He traced with his fingers the rayed green and white bob and the number twelve that was crossed off and finally he caressed tenderly the yellow letters. He had asked his father when he was a bit younger if he knew someone who was called Kisuke. He just got a shrug of shoulders and a mumbled no. Well, thanks for your help, Dad. Lately, he had stared at the name of his soulmate quite often. While his view of the world had changed completely because of a certain shinigami, this however had remained unchanged. He liked to think it was an anchor and he knew for sure the person behind this name would keep him steady in his life despite all the turmoils he will surely encounter. It was an intuition like he was certain his soulmate was much older than him.

0o0

Urahara followed the reiatsu of the Mod Soul that Ururu gave inadvertently to Rukia. He was quickly at the foot of the building where it was. He then went up to get back the defective object but he caught a glimpse of orange hair. He was so surprised that he nearly lost his foot in midair. There he was, his soulmate. Finally, he landed on the roof and caught the Mod Soul. That got the attention of the orange haired teenager. Angry brown eyes looked at him and he shivered under their intensity.

"What will you do with it?" Asked harshly the substitute shinigami.

"Well, destroy it as it need to be as it is a defective object." He replied only to get an angrier gaze set on him. I hope he can be like that in the bedroom. Urahara licked his lips unconsciously.

Then, the next instant, the Mod Soul was gone of his hand.

"Since when do you steal your costumers?" Asked the petite shinigami.

"Haha Rukia-San..." he began to fan himself. "That was never my intention but it seems we sold you a defective article."

"No, I'm satisfied with this."

"But, Rukia-san..." His voice trailed off when he got that glared from the shinigami. He sighed then in defeat. He perked up again at the voice of his beloved.

"And who are you, by the way?"

"Urahara Kisuke, an humble shopkeeper." He hide his blushing face behind his fan. "And you if I may ask?" He never got a reply from his soulmate's mouth since it was gapping. It was Rukia who responded. "Kurosaki Ichigo, the substitute shinigami who takes my work temporally."

"I see..." He then turned to the teenager waiting for an other reaction than an bad imitation of a fish or whatever it was supposed to be. When he didn't have one, he then took his leave but was stopped by a shout.

"WAIT!! What?! Kisuke?"

He turned around only to nearly bumped into the substitute shinigami. He was way too close for the shopkeeper taste. How am I supposed to stay composed like this?

"Wait, do you know him, Ichigo?" Asked Rukia. And then, like he became mute, Ichigo only uncovered his wrist displaying his name in yellow letters.

"It's you, isn't it?" The teenager asked.

Wow, blunt! Urahara thought.

"Indeed." He replied uncovering his wrist as well.

When the orange haired boy saw his name in orange letters, he grinned cheekily and oh, Urahara liked it.

The teenager then extended his hand and said. "I'm more than happy to finally meet you."

"Same here." When Urahara shook hands with his soulmate, he felt a thrill down his spine and he knew Ichigo felt the same at how he reacted. Urahara was then certain, yeah, it was true love. He immediately felt butterflies in his stomach and he couldn't stop the smile from stretching his lips. He certainly looked forward at the development of their future relationship.


End file.
